Absolutely Perfect
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: Takes place after theLizzie McGuire movie. Gordo thinks about his feelings for Lizzie, and shares these feelings with her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or associated characters. 

Note: This story contains slight spoilers from The Lizzie McGuire Movie, so if you haven't seen the movie I suggest you don't read my story until afterwards. 

****

Absolutely Perfect

By Satokasu Suki

The bus ride home had been a long and painful one but it felt great to finally be home. I was glad the whole Pablo/ Isabella thing was over and done with…although I wish I could've spent just a few more days in Rome with Lizzie. Just me and her. Together.

…Yeah, I realize that sounds kind of sappy, but it's true. I think I'm coming on to her. I mean, when she kissed me on the balcony, my heart fluttered, my hands went all sweaty, my face burned, and I almost forgot to speak when she was finished. I felt stupid when I told her that we should go back inside and avoid getting into more trouble. I should have told her how I felt!

Why did she kiss me, anyway? What did I do to deserve that? Sure, I broke my back covering for her, but that's what friends are for, right? I always help her out, and I don't see her kissing me any other day! Maybe it was just the spur of the moment or something. 

I should stop thinking so much into it. I have to get out of my home. I'm thinking crazy. But…where could I go? Miranda's still in Mexico City…so that leaves Lizzie. I can hear myself sigh rather loudly as I get up off my bed and stretch before leaving my room, and eventually leaving the house.

"David, where are you going?" my mother questions me in concern. I smile gently before she adds, "you've been gone for two weeks, and now you're going somewhere…?"

"I'm just going to see Lizzie, mom," I tell her. My cheeks grow a little warm at the mere mention of her name. I hope that my mom doesn't notice…

She must've noticed.

"Lizzie, huh?" she says simply. I can see a glint in her eye that I don't necessarily like. And she's smiling almost teasingly. I brace myself for her next comment.

Nothing comes. 

I can't take it anymore, so I decide to just leave. "Bye, mom," I call over my shoulder before I close the front door behind me. She stares at me as I leave, through the window.

"You've got it bad," she says to herself, which I can see her mouth to me. I roll my eyes and let it go, as I continue to walk to Lizzie's house.

When I get there, I knock on the door. Why am I so nervous, though? It's not like she's going to talk about why she kissed me or anything. 

I can feel my mind drift back to when she kissed me. It felt wonderful. Perfect. Rewarding. I sigh again, but this time in more of a daze.

The door opens, and Lizzie's staring at me with a smile. "Oh hey Gordo!" 

I open my mouth to talk but nothing comes out. Just small muttered stutters. "I…uh…"

She stares at me questioningly, with squinted eyes. "What are you trying to say Gordo?"

I let myself in, and she watches me move into her house before she closes the front door behind me. 

  
"Hi," I finally say. I feel like such an idiot. My cheeks flush a little in embarrassment.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Uh…_hi_," she forces a smile. 

I smile at her nervously. 

"…Everything alright?" she asks me. 

I gulp. I should just tell her, straight out. I blink a few times before looking at her. I can feel my confidence building. I can do this!

"Listen Lizzie, I uh…" I start. I can feel my confidence crumbling, but I continue anyway. "Lizzie…I…have something to tell you."

No kidding.

"Okay." Her voice is gentle. "What is it?"

I sigh to myself. I decided now was the time to tell her.

"Lizzie…for the longest time…I've uh…" I sigh before speeding up quickly, "I really like you Lizzie. More than a friend," I blurt out quickly. 

She blinks a few times before smiling and then hugging me.

"Gordo," she says softly, "I like you too."

WHAT? Am I hearing correctly…?

My heart beats a few hundred times faster, and my face gets all red as she releases the hug. 

"_Really_?" 

Did I just say say 'really' out loud? She giggles, so I guess I did. I frown. I feel like such an idiot. 

"I've liked you for a while, Gordo," she says a little more seriously, looking into my eyes. I squirm under her glance, and blush like crazy. "Ever since that time Miranda told you I had a crush on you in fourth grade, I, well I-"

I cut her off by kissing her on the lips. Man it feels great. After a while, I release coolly. 

She brushes her hand up to her lips, stunned.

I suddenly become nervous. Am I moving things to quickly? Do I have bad breath? Am I a really bad kisser? What- 

My thoughts stop altogether as she kisses me.

I tell myself I must've been okay. I smile inwardly, and kiss her back.

Suddenly I can hear light footsteps coming towards us, but I don't bother to open my eyes. 

"Lizzie?" 

It's Lizzie's mother. Lizzie doesn't say anything, she just keeps kissing me.

"Sam!" Lizzie's mother called her husband. "Sam, come here! Quick!"

Mr. McGuire approaches her quickly. "Yeah, honey? What is –" 

He drops something he had been holding. It shatters. It sounds like glass or something.

My guess was some sort of gnome ornament, because his next comment was a panicky:

"Oh no! My Gnome! That took me five hours to paint, and everything! Aw man!"

Lizzie giggles a little, but keeps kissing me. I still kiss back.

"Sam!" Mrs. McGuire's voice is urgent and annoyed. "Our…our little Lizzie is growing up!" her voice is breaking a little, and I can almost see her eyes wavering.

Mr. McGuire probably smiled because he said, "She had to someday, honey," calmly, and then added, "don't worry. Gordo and Lizzie are so good together."

Mrs. McGuire probably smiles, because I can hear her giggle a little. "You're right, Sam. Absolutely perfect…"

–SNAP-!

Lizzie and I finally stop kissing. We both look a little stunned before looking at her parents, questioningly.

Mrs. McGuire is holding a camera and grinning. "Sorry honey…but-"

"Mom!" Lizzie whines, before chasing her into the kitchen. Mrs. McGuire laughs. 

Mr. McGuire chuckles before following them into the kitchen. I can hear some distant laughing and screaming belonging to Lizzie and her mother.

I smile. Mrs. McGuire was right…

We are absolutely perfect together.

I shake my head with a smile as I walk to the kitchen slowly, with dreams of Lizzie and my future floating around in my head. 

-FIN-

This is my first Lizzie McGuire story. How was it? Please review and tell me!


End file.
